vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Force
|-|PSI = |-|PS II= |-|PS III= |-|PS IV (1)= |-|PS IV (2)= |-|PS IV (3)= |-|Seth= |-|Universe= |-|Zero= |-|Online= Summary Dark Force, sometimes referred to as Dark Falz or Dark Phallus is a driving antagonistic force through both the original and online sub-series within the greater Phantasy Star franchise. The very personification of evil itself, the Dark Force is the source of all bad things within the Algo star system and possibly the Gurhal star system within the Online universe. During the space century 284, Dark Falz possessed King Lassic (Also known as King Lashiac), the once beloved and fair ruler of the Algo star system into a warped and cruel tyrant. After causing the murder of Nero Landale, Alis Landale vowed to stop him. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly far higher | Likely High 4-C | At least 4-B, possibly far higher | At least 5-B, possibly far higher Name: Dark Force, Dark Falz Origin: Phantasy Star Gender: Unknown Age: At least 100,000 years old Classification: Avatar of the Profound Darkness, Dark Falz Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession (Possessed Lassic), Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Morality Manipulation (Can turn enemies evil), Weather Manipulation (Created a massive storm across the entire planet of Dezolis), Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Inflicted an incurable illness across the entire planet of Dezolis), Life and Death Manipulation (Turned an entire village into Zombies), Shapeshifting (Shapeshifted into an identacle looking Human), Regeneration (At least High; has been slayed numerous times, yet still continues to corrupt the Algo system), Immortality (Type 8; Reliant on the existence of The Profound Darkness). Disease Manipulation Ignores conventional durability as it incapacitates the enemy, forcing them to become bed bound Attack Potency: Solar System level (Was created to destroy the Algo system) | Solar System level (Second only to Mother Brain and did battle against Rolf and his party, who should be comparable to other Heroes of Algo) | Solar System level (Should be comparable; if not superior to his previous forms) | Solar System level (Vastly superior to Zio the Black Magician and fought off Chaz Ashley, Rika, Rune Walsh and Wren in single combat. Should be comparable to his previous forms) | At least Solar System level, possibly far higher (Rune said it was messing with the entire solar system. The Priest of Dezoris said it was tearing apart the universe) | Likely Large Star level (Shouldn't be to far below Zio) | At least Solar System level, possibly far higher (The strongest known incarnation of the Algolan Dark Falz and fought the Heroes of Algo near their prime of power) | At least Planet level (Should be immensely superior to the sword "Ely Sion", which was said to be able to cleave planets in two), possibly far higher (Was said to have transcended "everything" and was said to rival the entity the Great Light) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with the Heroes of Algo) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Second only to Mother Brain) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to his previous forms) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Chaz, who could dodge pure light) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before) | Likely Sub-Relativistic (The weakest and presumably slowest of the Team, but still fought side by side Chaz) | At least Sub-Relativistic (The fastest incarnation of the original Dark Falz) | At least Relativistic+ (Should be faster than Ethan Waber, who can keep up with Photontic Firearms) Lifting Strength: At least Class K due to sheer size | At least Class K | At least Class M due to sheer size (Much larger than his first incarnation) | At least Class M | At least Class M | At least Superhuman | At least Class M+ | At least Class K due to sheer size Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Was going to destroy all of Algo. Can fatally injure Alis and Lutz with brute force) | Solar System Class (Can injure Rolf and Nei with physical attacks) | Solar System Class (Comparable to past incarnations) | Solar System Class (Should be comparable to the past Heroes of Algo) | At least Solar System Class, possibly far higher (Was said to be tearing apart the universe. Much stronger than Kyra) | Likely Large Star Class (Shouldn't be to far behind Chaz in terms of strength) | At least Solar System Class, possibly far higher (The strongest incarnation of Dark Falz) | At least Planet class, possibly far higher (Much stronger than Ely Sion, which can cleave planets in half) Durability: Solar System level (Tanked hits from Alis, Odin and Lutz; should be above Lassic) | Solar System level (Took several hits from Rolf and Nei) | Solar System level (Should be comparable; if not superior to his previous forms) | Solar System level (Should be immensely superior to the Chaos Sorcerer, who fought the Heroes of Algo) | A least'Solar System level', possibly far higher (Tanked hits from the now stronger Heroes of Algo) | Likely Large Star level (Shouldn't be to far below Zio) | Solar System level (The strongest known incarnation of the Algolan Dark Falz and fought the Heroes of Algo near their prime of power) | At least Planet level, possibly far higher (Tanked hits from Ethan Waber) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Interstellar (Rune said it's awakening was messing with the entire solar system) Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can only enter the universe every 1000 years Key: Phantasy Star | Phantasy Star II: the End of the Restoration | Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom | Phantasy Star IV: At the End of The Millennium (Form One) | Phantasy Star IV: At the End of The Millennium (Form Two) | Seth | Phantasy Star IV: At the End of The Millennium (Final Form) | Gurhal Dark Falz/Phantasy Star Online Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Phantasy Star Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Spirits Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Sega Category:Monsters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sadists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Morality Users